Zamasu
|Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |FamConnect = }} An entity referring to himself as Goku, given the name Goku Black (ゴクウブラック, Gokū Burakku) by Future Bulma, and usually just called Black is the main antagonist of the Future Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super.Toei Animation's official Dragon Ball Super site (Japanese) He appears in Future Trunks' timeline and brings humanity to near extinction in that timeline. Appearance Goku Black's physical appearance is almost identical to Goku's, but with the main differences being his somewhat thinner physique and sharper eyes. His gi consists of a sleeveless dark grey jacket, a long-sleeved black undershirt, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He also wears a single earring on his left ear that resembles Potara earrings. He wears a silver ring on his right index finger. Biography Pre-Dragon Ball Super Goku Black traveled to many different planets and destroyed all life on them for "justice". Dragon Ball Super Future Trunks Saga In the future, Goku Black arrives on Earth and goes on a rampage, leaving humanity on the brink of extinction. He encounters the Super Saiyan, Trunks and easily defeats him. Future Trunks survives their encounter and, for one year and half, prepares to travel back in time using a Time Machine with Bulma in an attempt to save the future. Future Trunks and Bulma are eventually intercepted by Goku Black himself when the villain kills Bulma and destroys their hideout. Future Trunks narrowly escapes with enough fuel for a one-way trip back to the past while Goku Black pursues him. Later, as Future Trunks and Future Mai arrive to Capsule Corporation, Goku Black attacks them both, killing Future Mai.SOS from the Future! A New Black Enemy Appears!! An angry Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and engages Black in battle, but Future Trunks is easily beaten back. As Future Trunks fires a Masenko, Black blocks the attack, but Future Trunks disappears. He then begins to sense for Future Trunks' ki, and spots Future Trunks about to leave in the time machine. Goku Black fires a Dark Kamehameha, but the attack narrowly misses as Future Trunks leaves, and Goku Black realizes that Future Trunks' ki has completely disappeared from this world. Growing angry, Goku Black vows to find Future Trunks as he has nowhere to run.Hope Again!! Trunks Wakes Up in the Present! While Goku Black tries to figure out how Trunks escaped, a ring that he wears has a sudden reaction which creates a portal to the past. After entering the portal, Goku Black finds himself in the present timeline which he quickly spots Trunks and eventually introduces himself to Goku.A Message from the Future Goku Black Invades! Power Goku Black's exact power is unknown, but it is known that he was strong enough to overwhelm super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks, having him barely escape with his life.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2016/05/09/future-trunks-arc-announced-dragon-ball-super/ “Future Trunks Arc” Announced For “Dragon Ball Super” on Kanzenshuu] Even taking a solid hit from Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks barely fazed him and he was even laughing during that strike before quickly overwhelming the half-Saiyan. In a few previews his power is described as being enough to threaten all of time and space. Goku Black was able to travel back in time using the powers of the Time Ring. It is said by Future Trunks that Goku Black possesses power equal to or greater than Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *[[Ki Blast|'Ki Blast']] - Black is shown to use ki blasts while terrorizing Future Trunks' timeline *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Black used this technique against Trunks. *'Energy Ball '- Black can create a black colored Energy Ball to attack the opponent. *'Ki Sense' - The ability to sense ki and power levels. *'Kamehameha' - Goku Black is shown using a dark version of the Kamehameha. Video-game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Goku Black makes his debut appearance in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). Voice actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks *Goku Black vs. Future Mai *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) *Goku Black vs. Present Goku Gallery References ca:Goku Negre ja:ゴクウブラック es:Goku Negro pl:Czarny Gokū Category:Villains Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Males